


Is this love?

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Larry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: If Louis and Harry could be open about their relationship and wrote a song together.Doesn't have a plot but it's a song I wanted to write about them and what they could be feeling





	Is this love?

Harry: Breathing has never been this hard for me to do  
Cause when I'm next to you it doesn't come naturally 

Louis: I don't know what this is I don't know what I'm feeling   
I don't know what you did   
To make my mind go reeling 

Harry: You're not alone, I feel it too   
I'm flying inside because of you 

Louis: But why do I feel like this?   
Is it natural?   
Is it right, is it wrong?   
Someone please tell me where all this is coming from 

Harry: Tell me why you're always on my mind

Louis: You too?   
Were you the one I was always meant to find? 

Harry: I can't do this anymore   
I can't be your friend and say I don't feel something   
Cause this is it, no more lies   
I won't say it's wrong to hold you through the night 

Louis: I know what this is now   
And I want to shout it out 

Harry: I've always known, it's been true   
My loves just grown, you've been scared 

Louis: This feeling in my chest   
Won't leave till I've gotten something   
I don't know what this is   
I don't know what I'm feeling   
I don't know what you did   
Cause I don't want it to stop 

Both: Don't stop! 

Harry: You're not alone, I feel it too   
I'm flying inside because of you 

Louis: Is this what it feels like to be loved?   
I can't get enough   
It's all too much   
If you're going to forever be next to me   
I won't complain, I hope you never leave 

Both: I can't do this anymore   
I can't be your friend and say I don't feel something   
Cause this is it, no more lies  
I won't say it's wrong to hold you through the night 

Hold you, just let me hold you. Hold you 

Harry: I can't do this anymore   
I can't be your friend and say I don't feel something   
I want it to be you and I together 

Louis: Say you'll be my nothing   
Cause nothing lasts forever


End file.
